Great Grey Wolf Sif
Great Grey Wolf Sif, also known simply as Sif, is a boss in Dark Souls. __TOC__ Location Sif can be found at the undead burg behind the first merchant. Artorias of The Abyss Sif makes an appearance in the Artorias of The Abyss DLC. The player finds the wolf located behind an Illusory Wall after being led about by Alvina in the Chasm of the Abyss. Sif is found protected by a magical barrier, which was created by Artorias using his Greatshield in order to shield the wolf from the corruption of the Abyss. Upon reaching Sif after defeating the Humanity Phantoms, Sif will vanish and leave behind Artorias' shield. Sif can be summoned during the battle against Manus, Father of the Abyss, after being rescued by the player. If the Chosen Undead saves Sif in the Chasm of the Abyss before killing Sif in Darkroot Garden, a different cutscene will play before the fight; however, this can only be done if the player places the Lordvessel in the altar through Firelink Shrine, as Artorias' ring is needed to access Kaathe. In the cutscene, Sif will recognize the player as they approach and let out a whimper. The protagonist reaches out to pet the wolf, but Sif pulls away and howls mournfully before sadly picking up Artorias' greatsword. The fight will continue as normal after this point. Strategies * Go in and win, not even hard, just swing a couple times with any type of sword and bada bing bada boom. Its ova. Notes *Sif will start visibly limping at critical health, which vastly decreases the wolf's speed and agility. Sif's moveset also changes, having less attacks and the ones remaining being much slower and having much more ending lag. *Sif also limps at critical health when summoned to assist the player with Manus. *It may be hard to summon a phantom before the battle, as Darkroot Garden is a PvP hotspot, allowing invasions. Boss Information Attacks Dashing Slice Like all of Sif's attacks, this can be blocked. If Sif switches the sword to the right side the attack will be followed by a Sword Slam. Spinning Slice Damage is listed per slice. Sif repositions the sword to a straight position, and spins around twice. Causes massive stamina damage if blocked and can kill players if the slices connect. However, if Sif is at low enough health to where it is limping, Sif will only spin the sword once. Can be dodged by backing or rolling away before the attack is unleashed. Sif will pause afterwards, creating an opportunity for attack. |} Sword Slam Sif slams the sword into the ground. Powerful, but has no tracking and poor hitbox. This attack is only used as a follow-up to Dashing Slice and Finishing Combo. Evasive Slice Sif will attempt to slice the player while jumping backwards and away from the player in one motion. Has little to no starting lag. Blocking it won't give the player an opportunity to attack, but will help the player survive. Slash Uppercut Single Slice Sif will do a quick chop from side to side. Good tracking and high hitbox. Possible to roll underneath it with good timing. Also does not do much damage to the stamina bar, thus it can be blocked quite easily. |} Double Slice Two slashes from side to side. Great tracking, thus very difficult to sidestep. However, the slices can be rolled under and blocked fairly comfortably without the stamina bar being fully drained. If Sif is at the point of limping, the wolf will fall on its side and struggle to get up on attempting the second slice, so use this to your advantage to do some damage. |} Finishing Combo Sif will slice twice and then finish with a Sword Slam. The last attack has poor tracking and a small hitbox, so use this as an opportunity to get some hits in. Defenses Drops Trivia * Sif is a traditionally female name in Nordic society (specifically, it's the name of a goddess of Earth), however Sif's actual sex is never clearly stated within the game. ** Sif comes from the Old Norse word sifjar, which translates to "affinity or connection by marriage". This may be symbolic of Sif's strong relationship with Knight Artorias. * In the fight against the Chosen Undead, Sif wields the sword of Artorias, former companion who sacrificed himself in order to protect Sif. Gallery sif_appears.jpg|Sif Appears Great Grey Wolf Sif 01.png|Sif confronting the Chosen Undead Sif chasm.jpg|In the Chasm of the Abyss sif sad.jpg|Sif recognizes the Chosen Undead Relevant Videos Dark Souls OST - Great Grey Wolf Sif Great Grey Wolf Sif Intro-0|Great Grey Wolf Sif's boss intro Great Grey Wolf Sif Intro Alt|Alternate boss intro Footnotes Category:Artorias of the Abyss Category:Dark Souls: Phantoms